L'appétence de Stiles
by mmarths
Summary: Derek doit faire face à une requête aberrante de Stiles : il veut la morsure. Pas de n'importe qui : de Derek Hale, l'Alpha déchu. Comment le loup-garou est il censé s'y prendre ? (Post-saison 3b). Stiles/Derek (Sterek) M/M


Note de l'auteur : Non, je ne laisse pas de coté "Prend garde". Juste que je fais quelque chose de différent.

Le pairing est du Stiles/Derek

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes tandis que le désencombrement de la maison des Hale battait son plein.

Scott avait aidé une bonne partie de la matinée puis s'était éclipsé afin de se rendre à un rendez-vous avec Kira. Ils allaient au cinéma avant de passer le reste de la soirée chez le jeune homme à regarder quelques épisodes d'une série télévisée que la renarde affectionnait et dont Scott ne connaissait absolument aucun des rudiments ; cependant, il avait préféré ne pas jouer la carte de celui qui ne savait pas comme à l'accoutumée.

Isaac avait pris la relève jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi avant d'être appelé par Chris Argent. La mort d'Allison était encore très présente dans l'esprit de chaque membre de « la meute ». Et même si le dernier Argent encore en vie à Beacon Hills arborait un visage froid et terne, on pouvait néanmoins apercevoir derrière ce masque toute la peine qu'avait engendrée cet événement tragique. Isaac n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir deux fois avant de partir lui aussi de la demeure des Hale pour rejoindre celui qui « pourrait » vraiment _peut-être_ devenir son père adoptif. Les affaires d'Allison n'avaient pas été totalement triées. L'appartement était en vente depuis plus d'une semaine. Chris Argent avait le projet de partir quelque temps à l'étranger pour se vider l'esprit. Isaac n'avait pas encore décidé s'il l'accompagnerait ou non.

Peter Hale n'était pas de la partie. Il était sans doute chez lui à dormir ou à regarder la télévision. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune envie de remettre une patte dans cette maison. Tout était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

Jugée dangereuse, instable et insalubre, la demeure des Hale devait être détruite dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Derek aurait pu tout laisser comme cela, partir et tirer définitivement un trait sur son passé ; pourtant, il voulait récupérer ce qu'il pouvait, même si c'était des objets ne lui appartenant pas. N'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi pouvant lui rappeler sa mère, ses sœurs, sa famille.

Dans une des chambres au premier étage, assis près d'une armoire renversée, Stiles grommelait. Il en avait assez. C'était toujours lui la bonne poire. Tout le monde était parti faire sa petite affaire et l'avait laissé derrière sous prétexte que le fils du Shérif n'avait rien de prévu en ce jour. Qu'est ce qu'ils en savaient exactement ? Bon, d'accord, Malia était partie dans la forêt. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis deux ou trois jours. Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Elle était partie chasser pour ne pas « perdre la main ». Son père était très occupé avec une affaire de drogue dans le nord de la ville. L'adolescent avait déjà pris beaucoup d'avance sur ses devoirs. Lydia Martin était partie à Londres rendre visite à Jackson et lui faire un compte rendu des derniers événements et de la perte d'Allison.

D'accord, mis à part aider le loup-garou, il n'avait rien de prévu. Ou dormir, peut-être.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire dans la demeure : deux chambres et une des salles de bain à vider. Derek n'espérait pas vraiment découvrir des objets intacts. Tout avait été détruit par l'incendie ou fortement abîmé. Il avait réussi à récupérer un ours en peluche (dont le bras manquait) appartenant à un des enfants, quelques livres légèrement brûlés sur la couverture. Aucune photographie. On ne faisait pas vraiment des photos dans une famille de loups-garou. Quelques objets divers comme des vases et même des couverts. Dans sa propre chambre, Derek n'avait rien pu sauver. En plus des dégâts du feu, le toit détruit par endroit avait laissé les intempéries donner le coup de grâce à la demeure. L'humidité avait permis à la végétation de se développer un peu partout, fragilisant encore plus la structure.

On ne pouvait pas sauver la maison des Hale. Derek avait eu du mal à accepter cette triste vérité. Il s'était accroché à tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler les jours passés avec sa famille. Il savait pourtant que la bâtisse n'était pas en état d'être réparée. Il devait faire le deuil de tout cela, arrêter de venir tous les jours et espérer retrouver des souvenirs.

Tandis que le loup-garou entassait quelques boîtes en carton dans le hall d'entrée, Stiles soupira d'exaspération en se relevant avant d'épousseter son jeans d'un revers de main énergique. Il se demanda à quoi rimait cette mascarade. Après tout, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer des décombres était tout aussi bon à jeter. Il n'y avait rien de personnel mis à part une ou deux peluches ou quelques vêtements. Derek devrait laisser toutes ces choses dans les plâtras et attendre bien gentiment que la maison soit démolie. L'adolescent était tout autant énervé par cette perspective que cela lui rappelât le décès de sa mère quand son père totalement dévasté n'avait pas osé toucher aux affaires de son épouse, préférant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait gardé une tasse de café sale un mois entier tout cela parce que la mère de Stiles l'avait servie. L'hyperactif détestait plus que tout cette période de deuil, encore plus quand cela ne le concernait pas.

Derek devait tirer un trait — voir un double trait — sur son passé, sur la demeure de sa famille et aller de l'avant. Comme Stiles l'avait fait avec le décès de sa mère. Comme il l'avait fait avec la mort d'Allison, d'Erica et de Boyd. Certes, pour ces deux derniers cela avait été plus facile que la fille unique de Chris Argent. Par moment, Stiles avait l'estomac retourné en pensant à la jeune chasseresse. Il savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute ; pourtant, une partie de lui soufflait doucement à l'oreille qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher tout cela. Mieux résister à l'esprit malsain du renard ou peut-être se suicider, se laisser tuer par ses amis et ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour l'heure, Stiles était au moins sûr d'une chose : classer, trier et jeter les affaires de la famille Hale lui filait le cafard et ce n'était pas la pluie incessante dehors qui risquait de détendre l'atmosphère.

L'adolescent consulta son téléphone presque par réflexe : aucun message de Scott, de Lydia ou de Malia. Il n'était même pas sûr que Kira avait son numéro. Pour ce qui était d'Isaac… Qu'est ce qu'Isaac aurait pu lui envoyer comme message ? Absolument rien d'intéressant. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient proches, non ?

Stiles soupira à nouveau avant de se diriger vers un autre coin de la pièce où se trouvaient des débris de toits, une poutre qui semblait pourrie depuis bien longtemps et quelques bibelots éparpillés. Il s'abaissa avant de tendre la main vers une petite caisse en bois se trouvant sous des résidus calcinés. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine l'objet de convoitise avant de revenir rapidement contre sa poitrine : une écharde plantée dans son index. Par réflexe, il mit son doigt en bouche avant de pousser un juron et de secouer son doigt comme si le geste allait faire sortir le corps étranger.

Stupide maison. Stupide incendie. Stupide famille Hale.

Abruti de loup-garou. Abruti d'Alpha redevenu Beta. Abruti de Derek Hale.

Idiot de Stiles qui n'avait pas réussi à dire non. Idiot d'hyperactif qui n'avait pas la vie sociale assez remplie pour être ailleurs. Idiot d'adolescent bienfaisant.

Averti par le juron de l'humain, Derek se dirigea vers la chambre en empruntant l'escalier principal. Stiles mâchouillait son doigt en bougonnant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers le lycanthrope tandis que, par mauvaise humeur exacerbée, il donna un coup de pied contre une poutre avant de lâcher un autre juron et de se mettre à sauter à cloche-pied.

« Ne te casse pas quelque chose, murmura Derek dans le pas de la porte. »

Stiles lui lança un regard noir avant de porter à nouveau son doigt en bouche et de lui tourner le dos.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, maugréa-t-il.

— Fais voir, tenta le loup-garou en s'approchant, la main tendue vers l'humain, mais ce dernier s'écarta violemment de lui.

— Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, insista Stiles de mauvaise humeur. C'est bon. C'est juste une écharde. Ça va pas me transformer en monstre se trouvant à la page trois cent quarante-cinq, paragraphe dix-sept, aligné cinq du bestiaire des Argent, non ? Donc, laisse-moi. »

Hale inspira longuement avant d'attraper la main de l'adolescent d'un geste vif. L'écharde était profondément enfoncée. Ce n'était pas en mâchant son index que Stiles arrivera à la faire sortir. Il fallait y aller doucement avec une pince. Sans même lui demander son avis, le loup-garou entraîna l'adolescent vers le salon se trouvant en bas de l'escalier, un peu sur la gauche par rapport à l'entrée de la demeure. D'un geste énergique et presque autoritaire, Derek fit asseoir Stiles dans un canapé en piteux état, juste à côté d'un amas d'affaires « sauvées ». L'adolescent soupira d'exaspération tandis que son homologue, le dos tourné, se mit à chercher une trousse de secours.

« C'est juste une écharde, chuchota Stiles avant de mettre son index en bouche et de grimacer. Je suis à jour avec mes vaccins. Enfin, je crois. »

Après avoir trouvé de quoi désinfecter le doigt et y extraire le corps étranger, Derek s'installa près de l'adolescent, non sans lui lancer un regard rempli de reproches. Stiles haussa les épaules avant de tendre sa main d'un geste las. Il parcourut les alentours du regard tandis que le loup-garou examina l'index d'un peu plus près.

« Si tu étais un loup-garou, tu aurais cicatrisé par-dessus. Crois-moi, ce serait bien pire, déclara-t-il en saisissant la pince dans la trousse de secours.

— Oui, mais je m'en fiche vu que _je ne suis pas_ un loup-garou, répliqua l'adolescent. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher de tout ramener à vous, les méchants loups-garou.

— C'était juste histoire de discuter.

— Discuter du fait que _si j'avais été une boule de poils hurlant à la pleine lune,_ j'aurais sans doute _grogné_ _en montrant mes vilains crocs_ parce qu'un aimable membre de la meute m'aurait fait extrêmement mal en m'enlevant une pauvre petite chose en bois que je me serais pris en voulant aider ce même membre de la meute à vider sa maison _spacieuse, poussiéreuse et surannée —_ je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit le terme, mais passons _—_ alors que j'avais peut-être autre chose à foutre de mon samedi à traîner mes jolies papattes de loup-garou dans une bicoque qui risque de s'écrouler dès que je voudrais éternuer un peu fort ? C'est sûr, c'est un sujet de conversation _magnifique_.

— Je ne crois pas que tu aurais eu des "jolies papattes" de loup-garou.

— _Merde_. D'accord ? »

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tandis que Stiles fit la moue.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir de « jolies papattes » de loup-garou ? Il prenait soin de ses pieds ; ce n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde. Il leur faisait confiance sur le terrain pour l'amener — quand le Coach le laissait jouer, bien entendu — vers le but averse pour marquer. Ou pour donner un coup bien placé à Scott quand ce dernier les lui cassait en se lamentant de son sort de « vrai Alpha » qui ne savait pas quoi faire exactement de ses « aptitudes ».

Stiles était toujours en pleine admiration pour ses « petons » quand il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son index. Il réprima un cri de surprise avant de se tourner vers Derek, la pince à la main.

« Voilà, fit-il tout simplement. C'est parti.

— Un simple "bon, je l'enlève, attention", cela t'aurait écorché les crocs ? râla Stiles en amenant son doigt en bouche par réflexe.

— Je l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton esprit était encore parti je ne sais pas où.

— Je réfléchissais. Tu sais, le truc qui fait qu'on pense à une action avant de faire justement cette action. De penser aux conséquences de cette action avant de la réaliser. Réfléchir. Un truc que je suis presque le seul à avoir ici. »

Derek rangea la pince avant de jauger l'adolescent.

« Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu exactement ?

— Au fait que j'avais de jolis pieds, répondit franchement Stiles. »

Désabusé, le loup-garou ferma les yeux avant de passer la main sur son visage. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait posé la question. Et surtout, à quoi il s'attendait. Non. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part de l'hyperactif. Depuis tout ce temps maintenant, il commençait à le connaître, à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il savait aussi que depuis l'affaire du Nogitsuné, il appert que l'adolescent avait comme développé un syndrome d'infériorité par rapport au reste de la meute. Il avait pris connaissance de ses faiblesses en tant que « simple humain » tout en bénissant justement son « humanité ». S'il avait été un loup-garou comme Scott, l'esprit du renard malfaisant aurait peut-être fait demi-tour.

 _Les renards et les loups-garou ne s'entendaient pas._

Peut-être qu'à terme, Stiles finira par céder et demander la morsure à son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'il deviendra autre chose comme Lydia. Peut-être qu'il était déjà ce quelque chose d'autre.

En attendant, Derek Hale regrettait amèrement d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, de tuer Stiles pour arrêter l'esprit malfaisant. L'adolescent s'était donné du mal pour les aider bien malgré cette possession. Et cela, Derek n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait pu en faire autant malgré sa lycanthropie. Stiles devait se convaincre qu'il était loin d'être faible même sans avoir eu de morsure ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

Suçant toujours son index, Stiles fronça les sourcils en apercevant la mime si fermée du Beta, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser ce dernier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses chaussures parsemées de saletés des chambres qu'il était en train de fouiller avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le brun totalement absent.

Dans un silence pesant et sous le regard ennuyé de Stiles, Derek se leva avant de ranger la trousse dans un coin et de sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son jeans. Il consulta l'heure avant d'en faire de même pour ses messages. Il avait reçu deux de son oncle deux heures auparavant au sujet de l'avancée des « travaux de recherche ». Il écrivit une réponse tout en marchant vers l'escalier principal. Après avoir atteint la première marche, il envoya son message avant de gravir l'escalier quatre à quatre. Stiles le suivit du regard depuis le canapé et, dès que le lycanthrope disparut de son champ de vision, il haussa les épaules non sans bâiller à se décrocher la mâchoire et à s'étirer en long et en large.

L'adolescent sortit son téléphone avant d'envoyer un message à Scott lui demandant comment se passait son « rendez-vous au but non amoureux » avec Kira avant d'ajouter qu'il commençait en avoir ras le bol d'être dans l'antre d'une ancienne famille de loups-garou et que cela lui donnait le cafard. Quand Derek le rejoignit avec une caisse dans les bras, l'adolescent reçut une réponse de son meilleur ami. Une réponse qui le mit définitivement en rogne pour les quatre ans à venir — si même un peu plus.

« Le film est chiant. Je ne comprends rien. Kira non plus. Elle sent la noix de coco. J'ai emprunté ta jeep, tu ne m'en veux pas ? À plus tard. »

Stiles refréna un grognement avant de tapoter furieusement et bruyamment l'écran de son téléphone.

Scott était parti avec sa voiture. Non, mais, il devait rêver là. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été prévenu de ce prêt. C'était la fête des loups-garou en chaleur ou quoi. Et comment était-il censé rentrer chez lui maintenant ? Appeler son père n'était pas possible au vu de son travail. La mère de cet abruti de Scott non plus. Derek ? Non, quinze fois non. Stiles n'avait aucune envie. Il préférait encore rentrer « avec ses jolies papattes de non-loup-garou » plutôt que demander à l'ancien Alpha grognon de le ramener chez lui. D'accord, il pleuvait. D'accord, ce serait plus judicieux d'être en pleine forme pour secouer les puces du « vrai Alpha » plutôt d'avoir une pneumonie — quoique même sur son lit de mort, Stiles serait encore capable de faire comprendre à son meilleur ami que sa jeep était sacrée, comme une petite-amie secrète et qu'il devait avoir son autorisation, ne serait-ce pour la toucher, avant d'aller batifoler avec une renarde à son bord.

N'avait-il pas une moto ? Ne pouvait-il simplement pas y aller en courant comme le font les loups-garou avec Kira sur le dos ? Non, évidemment que non. Sa moto était en panne — Stiles avait dû emmener son meilleur ami à la demeure des Hale. Pour ce qui était de Kira, elle avait été amenée par Isaac.

Magnifique, c'était un complot, il en était certain. Dans un premier temps, il ne voulait pas aider Derek à désencombrer son ancien chez lui, mais il s'était retrouvé à trier des vieux papiers à moitié brûlés et à balancer des objets « inidentifiables » alors qu'il aurait pu passer le reste de sa journée à jouer à son jeu vidéo en ligne ou à dormir. Et maintenant, on lui empruntait sa tendre jeep sans demander son avis ?

Scott allait l'entendre. Dans toutes les langues connues ou pas encore inventées s'il le fallait.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il eût emprunté la jeep sans l'avis de Stiles qui énervait ce dernier. Ni même que dans le « pire » des cas, l'adolescent devra demander au loup-garou de le raccompagner ; et que dans le meilleur, il devra marcher un peu sous la pluie. Ce qui l'énervait au plus au moins — nonobstant le fait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour son meilleur ami, même accepter d'être lâché en plein désert — résidait dans cette impression qu'encore une fois, on décidait à sa place.

« Viens, on va aider Derek. Il a besoin de soutien. Il fait partie de la meute, tu sais ».

Que Stiles fasse partie de la « meute » de Scott, il pouvait le concevoir. Qu'Isaac et Kira fassent aussi partie intégrante de cette meute, d'accord, c'était génial. Sans oublier la belle Lydia et l'excentrique Malia. Mais Derek ? Dans la meute de Scott ? Depuis quand ? C'était une connaissance, sans plus.

Une connaissance pour Stiles et rien d'autres de plus. Une personne de confiance, certes. Cependant, pas un ami. Du moins, rien de proche. C'était comme cela que le voyait l'adolescent.

Il se trompait peut-être.

Il se trompait sans doute.

Il se trompait sans contredit.

Néanmoins, malgré tout ce que Derek avait pu faire pour l'hyperactif, ce dernier était bien trop têtu pour changer son avis sur le lycanthrope. Pour lui, si la famille Hale n'avait pas habité près de Beacon Hills, Scott n'aurait pas été mordu et Stiles aurait continué sa petite vie d'adolescent sans crainte d'avoir quelque chose qui lui tomberait dessus à la moindre occasion pour lui déchiqueter l'abdomen. Peut-être qu'il aurait connu l'existence des loups-garou ou de toute autre créature surnaturelle bien malgré lui. Il était conscient que s'il n'avait pas écouté la conversation de son père la nuit fatidique, il n'aurait pas entendu cette histoire de moitié de cadavre et qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller jeter un œil.

Et non, ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette nuit-là, Peter Hale avait décidé de mordre quelqu'un.

Et non, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait couru un peu plus vite que son ami asthmatique, faisant de lui une proie de choix pour l'Alpha vengeur.

Et non, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son meilleur ami était un peu nul sur les bords question danger et choix de petite-amie.

Derek observait l'adolescent du coin de l'œil, ressentant son énervement et son mécontentement. Il poussa un soupir discret avant de s'emparer de quelques caisses afin de charger la remorque attachée à sa voiture tandis que Stiles continuait à pianoter furieusement son téléphone comme s'il invoquait une armée de démons pour dévorer son meilleur ami.

Dehors, la pluie s'était transformée en véritable déluge. Le vent s'était levé, amenant une dernière touche de tristesse au thème de la journée pour Derek Hale. Plus vite il chargera la voiture, plus vite il pourra retourner dans son loft et oublier la maison familiale. A son troisième voyage, il vit Stiles s'étaler de son long dans le canapé en soupirant d'exaspération.

« Un problème ? demanda poliment le loup-garou en se baissant pour ramasser une caisse volumineuse.

— Oui, rétorqua l'adolescent de mauvaise humeur. Scott est parti avec ma jeep. »

Le loup leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de lancer :

« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? Il va revenir te chercher non ? »

L'adolescent eut un ricanement mauvais avant d'arborer un sourire narquois :

« Revenir me chercher ? Il est parti en rendez-vous avec Kira !

— Et alors ?

— Eh bien, il est pas prêt de penser "ah tiens ! il faut que j'aille chercher mon meilleur pote qui doit se les geler dans une maison délabrée en pleine forêt".

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ? répéta Stiles, à la fois sceptique et exaspéré. Et alors ? Je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi parce que tu vois, bien que j'en aie pas l'air, j'ai des trucs à faire. Des trucs d'humain sans intérêt pour des loups-garou et une renarde, sans doute. Des trucs du genre : prendre un bain chaud, manger un sandwich devant une émission sur la chasse aux coyotes, lire une bande dessinée, vaincre un monstre super fort dans mon jeu en ligne, rédiger une dissertation pour mon cours de littérature — une dissertation que j'ai déjà écrite, mais je suis certain que si je la recommence, je peux trouver des trucs à améliorer ou à ajouter ; envoyer deux ou trois messages à Lydia pour lui demander comment se passe son séjour à Londres avec Jackson, sans oublier de téléphoner à mon père pour le rassurer sur la santé de son fils dans cette journée de pluie totalement pourrie. Alors, oui, _excuse-moi_ , c'est _problématique_ que je me retrouve à pied en pleine forêt. Mais cela, vous vous en moquez, vous, les loups-garou. »

Comme toute réponse, Derek s'empara des trois dernières caisses qu'il devait charger, fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de la demeure avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent qui tenait son téléphone à bout de bras comme s'il recherchait du réseau. Le loup-garou l'observa quelques instants et ne s'éclaircit la voix qu'au moment où l'adolescent se décida à se lever du canapé et de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un moment de tête la voiture noire dehors. »

Stiles marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte de la maison des Hale, tapota au passage l'épaule gauche et répondit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête :

« Non. Ça ira. Je vais demander à Lydia de me reconduire. »

Derek leva un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et sceptique.

« Lydia est à Londres, fit-il remarquer. Je ne comprends pas bien où..

— C'est pourtant évident, non ? J'aurais plus vite fait d'attendre que mon ex-super-coup-de-foudre-de-toute-ma-vie revienne de chez son ex-super-coup-de-foudre-qu-elle-aime-toujours-mais-faut-pas-lui-faire-remarquer que d'attendre que mon super-pote-de..

— Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée, coupa net le loup-garou. »

Stiles soupira d'agacement avant de hausser les épaules et de murmurer d'une voix lasse :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé par ma faute, je n'ai plus trop droit au chapitre. »

En entendant la dernière phrase de Stiles, Derek afficha un visage à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le choc :

« Ce n'est pas parce que Scott préfère passer du temps avec Kira ou n'importe qui d'autre qu'il te laisse tomber, affirma le loup-garou en pesant chacun de ses mots. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire. »

Stiles secoua la tête de dépit avant de dépasser le loup-garou, les mains dans les poches et de se diriger vers la voiture noire. L'adolescent fixa un moment la carrosserie griffée à certains endroits avant de prendre appui sur la portière côté conducteur et de croiser les bras tandis que le loup-garou s'occupait de charger les dernières caisses.

« Derek, je peux te poser une question très… comment dire… qui a un très net potentiel à t'énerver ? fit doucement Stiles tandis que Derek finissait le chargement de la remorque dans un silence troublant.

— Depuis quand tes questions ont-elles un potentiel à ne pas m'énerver, Stiles ? répliqua Derek en se rapprochant de lui. »

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire amusé et coupable. Ses vêtements étaient trempés par la pluie, son visage crispé par le froid. S'il restait encore un quart d'heure sans bouger par un temps pareil, il attraperait une très grosse pneumonie, il en était pratiquement certain. Et il en mourrait peut-être. Et personne ne s'en soucierait.

Peut-être.

« Si tu étais encore un Alpha, si tu avais encore un peu de ce pouvoir, de possibilité de te créer une autre meute de loups-garou — adolescents ou non —, de peut-être mieux gérer les choses que durant le retour de Cora, de la perte de Boyd et d'Erica, est ce que tu recommencerais à mordre les gens ? Est ce que dans l'hypothèse où Scott se mettait à mordre des gens pour se confectionner lui aussi une meute de loups-garous, est-ce que tu crois que je devrais me porter volontaire ? Comme j'ai l'air d'être le seul humain dans notre groupe — à part le père d'Allison, je le concède — est ce que cela ne serait pas… plus judicieux de ma part d'être…. _Quelque chose_ ? »

Derek dévisagea Stiles un long moment, le fixant droit dans les yeux avant de s'attarder sur son t-shirt trempé puis de revenir au visage tremblant de l'adolescent. Il jeta un œil au loin comme si les arbres étaient capables de l'aider à répondre à ce long discours. Il lâcha échapper un soupir fatigué avant de répondre d'une voix presque inaudible, mais néanmoins franche :

« Tu es quelque chose, Stiles. Tu es humain. Tu es toi.

— Oui, mais si j'étais devenu un loup-garou ou un renard maléfique pour de bon ?

— Stiles, ton problème n'a rien à voir avec la morsure ou être possédé ou être une banshee comme Lydia. Scott a certes beaucoup de force, de capacités qui me dépassent même mon entendement, mais il reste le Scott que tu as connu avant que Peter le morde. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sans joie :

« Scott a changé. Vous avez tous changé. Lydia. Isaac. Même ce crétin de Jackson. Même toi, tu as changé. »

Derek ouvrit la portière côté conducteur tandis que Stiles traîna des pieds vers celle côté passager.

« Tu es humain, Stiles. C'est quelque chose de précieux, déclara Derek par-dessus le toit de la voiture.

— Je déteste être un humain, murmura l'adolescent en prenant place avant de se renfrogner sur son siège. »

Derek secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant de répliquer :

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

— Et toi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Si tu étais toujours un Alpha, est-ce que tu me mordrais comme tous les autres ? »

Derek se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de mettre son coude gauche en appui sur l'accoudoir de la portière. Il se gratta le menton du bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers un Stiles trempé jusqu'aux pieds.

« Une des premières choses qu'Erica m'a demandé après être devenue un loup-garou était de te mordre. Elle voulait le faire elle-même au début avant que je lui fasse comprendre que seuls les Alpha pouvaient transformer les gens. Alors elle m'a demandé de le faire.

— Et pourquoi ma pauvre personne a eu l'extrême privilège de ne jamais rencontrer tes crocs ? lança Stiles sur un ton désobligeant.

— Parce que je lui ai dit que premièrement, tu serais un Beta insupportable. Deuxièmement, je savais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu de morsure. Et troisièmement, tu m'en aurais voulu jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Attends, quoi ? Moi un Beta insupportable ? Je te signale que tu avais mordu Jackson et _techniquement_ , il était ton Beta. Et un Beta le plus insupportable du monde, s'insurgea Stiles en bondissant de son siège.

— Jackson voulait la morsure. Pas être dans ma meute. »

Dubitatif, Stiles dévisagea le loup-garou quelques instants avant que celui-ci mette le contact. Le loup se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescent :

« Par moment, je repense à ce jour où je vous ai surpris, Scott et toi, dans la forêt en train de chercher l'inhalateur. Quand je me suis rendu compte que Scott était un loup-garou et qu'en plus, il était plutôt maladroit, je me suis surpris à penser qu'heureusement que son fidèle ami avait un peu de cervelle. Pas assez pour éviter les ennuis, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Scott reste Scott. »

Stiles détourna le regard vers le pare-brise et se mit à contempler la pluie puis à distinguer les arbres au loin.

« Pour un loup-garou, avoir une ancre, c'est important, continua Derek en se tournant lui aussi vers le pare-brise.

— Scott avait Allison, lâcha sèchement Stiles. »

Derek tourna la tête vers l'hyperactif qui le fixait, le visage fermé.

« Je ne parlais pas de Scott, fit doucement le loup.

— Si tu enchaînes sur l'éventualité que je suis ton _ancre,_ je te jure que je sors de cette voiture, je trouve une branche de sorbier et je te la fais manger par tous les orifices, cracha Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

— Pourquoi ça te semblerait si improbable ?

— Parce que depuis le _début_ , tu n'as jamais réussi à me supporter, fit l'adolescent d'une voix forte. Je suis même prêt à parier que tu n'aurais même pas cherché à me sauver de cette foutue possession et que tu m'aurais tué sans réfléchir.

— Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? s'emporta à son tour Derek Hale, à bout de patience. Et c'est toi qui n'es pas fichu de me supporter. Tu es toujours en train de chercher une raison pour m'accuser de tous les crimes de cette putain de ville.

— C'est parce que tu fais N'IMPORTE QUOI OU RIEN. Et si, bizarrement, je te supporte. Oui, j'arrive à te supporter même si j'ai _vraiment_ aucune envie que tu me raccompagnes chez moi.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne te raccompagne pas chez toi. »

Derek mit le moteur en marche tandis que le regard de Stiles passa du volant au visage tiraillé par la colère du loup-garou. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire mine de descendre. Derek lui attrapa le bras un peu plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais assez pour que Stiles se fige sur place, comme paralysé par le contact :

« Assis. Ceinture de sécurité. »

Stiles obtempéra sans un commentaire.

« Je ne parlais pas de Scott pour cette histoire d'ancre, continua Derek en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Soit, murmura Stiles, les mains légèrement tremblantes à cause du froid ou serait-ce nerveux ? »

Derek attrapa doucement le menton de Stiles pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Tu me rends fou. Assez fou pour me rappeler qui je suis vraiment. »

Il s'écarta de l'adolescent, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet, l'arrêtant net. Le regard du loup passa de son bras prisonnier au visage de l'hyperactif qui restait irrémédiablement fermé. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fit la grimace avant de lâcher le poignet du lycanthrope et de se caler à nouveau dans le siège passager.

« Stiles ? Fit doucement Derek.

— Rien, murmura Stiles en contemplant la vitre d'un air absent. Juste….En fait rien. Ce n'est rien. »

Derek observa un moment l'adolescent avant d'acquiescer en silence. Il mit les mains sur le volant avant que celle de Stiles ne vint à nouveau lui attraper le poignet. Le loup jeta un œil au fils du Shérif qui n'avait pas détourné le regard de la vitre et de cette pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Derek considéra un moment cette main juvénile puis le doigt qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était meurtri par une écharde. Il retira doucement sa main du volant avant de saisir celle de l'adolescent de lui entrelacer les doigts avec les siens. Stiles ne réagit pas, ne bougea pas de sa position, fixant le paysage d'un air absent.

Le loup se rapprocha de la tête du fils du Shérif et le serra contre lui. Juste quelques secondes. L'adolescent se crispa à son contact, mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, aucun commentaire ou aucun autre geste en direction du loup-garou. Ce dernier se dégagea de lui, râlant intérieurement contre la pluie qui les avait trempés jusqu'aux os tous les deux.

« Tu devrais changer d'ancre, murmura Stiles sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

— Stiles, tu dois comprendre, soupira Derek. Tu dois comprendre que l'on ne choisit pas son ancre.

— Alors pourquoi moi et pas une autre personne ? Tu me supportes pas. Cela n'a pas de sens.

— Tout comme cela a de sens que tu sois dans ma voiture, un après-midi pluvieux, à m'aider à vider la demeure familiale alors que tous tes amis sont tranquillement en train de s'amuser à gauche et à droite ? »

Stiles tourna la tête vers le loup :

« Comme cela n'a pas de sens de croire que je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la nuit de temps si tu m'avais mordu, fit il tout simplement. Pourquoi cela te poserait un problème que je te sois rancunier ?

— Pourquoi cela te poserait un problème que tu sois mon ancre ? »

Stiles se rapprocha doucement de Derek, le visage tout près du sien, leur nez s'effleurant :

« Parce que je te déteste, murmura-t-il droit dans les yeux. Je te déteste parce qu'à cause de ta famille et de tous ses secrets morbides et honteux, à cause de ce que _tu es_ , Scott ne sera plus jamais Scott. Lydia ne sera plus jamais Lydia. Allison ne sera plus jamais rien d'autre qu'une malheureuse victime. Tout comme Erica. Tout comme Boyd. Tout comme tous les autres. »

Stiles s'écarta de lui, ouvrit la portière et, sans détourner la tête du loup-garou, il ajouta :

« Et si j'avais été mordu par toi, je crois que j'aurais essayé de te tuer. Oui, te tuer. Pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais gâcher la vie de quelqu'un avec tes beaux discours et tes promesses en l'air. Pour que tu ne puisses plus être le plus mauvais Alpha qu'a connu Beacon Hills. Oui, même Peter est meilleur que toi sur ce point-là.

—Stiles, tenta Derek mais l'adolescent enchaîna d'une voix forte pour contrer le bruit de la pluie autour d'eux.

— Je rentre chez moi — il claqua la porte — à pieds. »

Derek bondit de la voiture tandis que Stiles hâtait déjà le pas dans la forêt en suivant le seul chemin praticable qui était déjà devenu extrêmement boueux et glissant. Le loup agrippa le bras de l'adolescent et lui fit faire volte face :

« Stiles, remonte dans la voiture !

— Laisse-moi ! cria l'adolescent en se dégageant. Tu es qui pour me donner des ordres ? Si j'ai envie de choper la crève dans cette fichue forêt, c'est mon droit le plus strict, Hale ! »

Derek lui prit brusquement les deux bras et le ramena contre sa poitrine :

« Tu vas m'écouter, Stiles ? Je n'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai pas choisi de t'avoir en ancre et cela ne change absolument rien pour toi.

— Cela ne change rien ? Cela ne change _rien ?_ Cela change tout. Absolument tout. Je n'ai pas envie de servir de pensée à quelqu'un. D'être responsable de la santé mentale de quelqu'un. D'être, quelle que soit la manière, lié à toi, tu as compris ? »

Il donna un violent coup de pied — plus par énervement que dans le réel but de se dégager — dans la jambe droite du lycanthrope qui ne lâcha pas prise :

« Allez ! On va aider Derek ! Le pauvre Derek ! hurla Stiles à plein poumon. Il a besoin de soutien ! Pauvre Derek ! Et Stiles ? Tout le monde s'en contrefout de Stiles ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Stiles n'est que Stiles. Stiles n'est qu'un humain _stupide !_ Alors Stiles, on peut le laisser de côté et aller faire les cons entre nous ; c'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un _humain_! Je sors avec l'héritière d'une grande famille de chasseurs de loup-garou alors que mon ami Stiles me l'a interdit parce que ça risque de partir en vrille, mais non, mais non ! Elle n'est pas du tout six pieds sous-terre maintenant ! OH et bien sûr, il faut soupçonner le prof de Chimie parce que le prof de Chimie est le type le plus détestable du monde et que s'il tue des gens au hasard, hé bien ! C'est _normal !_ Mais non ! Il faut surtout pas écouter Stiles quand il essaie de prendre sa défense parce que non, le maître de Jackson quand il a pété une durite c'était pas _lui._ Pourquoi est-ce que dans cette putain de ville personne écouter le pauvre Stiles ? Parce que c'est un humain _stupide ? Pauvre Stiles !_ »

Derek força l'adolescent à lui entourer la taille tandis qu'il le serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux humides de l'adolescent en pleine crise de nerfs.

« … Humain stupide, répéta Stiles avant d'éclater en sanglots. Humain stupide. »

Si la pluie avait commencé à se calmer, les battements de cœur de l'adolescent avaient à peine entamé leur course effrénée tandis que le loup tentait de garder le contrôle.

« Je déteste Scott et ses pouvoirs de vrai Alpha de mes deux. Je déteste Lydia et son truc à elle de découvrir des cadavres à chaque coin de rue. Je déteste Kira et son truc de renard. Je déteste Isaac et sa façon de se comporter avec le père d'Allison. Je déteste Allison parce qu'elle n'est plus là. Je te déteste, Derek, parce que tu n'as jamais eu envie de me mordre. »

Derek s'écarta juste assez pour dévissage l'adolescent :

« J'ai l'impression d'être… d'être… d'être…, bégaya Stiles en détournant le regard tandis que le visage du loup-garou était bien trop près du sien. J'ai l'impression d'être… d'être juste là pour éviter que vous pétiez des plombs. Mais qui sera là quand je vais vraiment… je vais vraiment devenir fou ? Si je suis ton ancre, et que je deviens complètement fou, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Devenir fou toi aussi ?

— Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, Stiles, murmura Derek avec douceur.

— Je veux… je veux arrêter d'avoir cette impression d'être uniquement là pour recoller les morceaux ou élaborer des plans farfelus. »

Stiles se détacha de Derek ; celui-ci le retint cependant par la main.

« Je veux la morsure, Derek, murmura Stiles d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je ne veux plus avoir cette impression d'être différent ou mis de côté parce que je suis resté humain. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'adolescent lui coupa net :

« Pas par Scott. Pas par Deucalion. Pas par Peter dans un de ses rêves les plus fous. »

Il articula d'une voix pâteuse en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je veux une morsure de Derek Hale, le pire Alpha de Beacon Hills. »

Le loup-garou eut le cœur serré, l'estomac retourné par cette requête. Une requête impossible.

« Redeviens un Alpha. Mords-moi. Et je ferai ce que tu voudras. »

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
